


Seven years

by Awkwardpickles91



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardpickles91/pseuds/Awkwardpickles91
Summary: Aaron wakes up feeling like he's forgetting something. Its been seven years today that he had to say goodbye to his first love. (My first story on here so, sorry if it sucks.)





	Seven years

7th June 2018

Seven Years.   
He woke up with a start, not from a dream or Seb or Liv’s music. His body had just woken up, sighs and stretches his arms, legs and toes. Doesn’t see Robert; feels a little on edge, not really knowing why; finds some pj bottoms and a shirt from the floor, walks out of the room and down the spiral staircase, sees Robert feeding Seb at the table, talking with Liv. “Morning.” Looks up at Aaron, who breaths out softly. “Morning.” Robert finishes feeding Seb than sits Seb up and pats his back, trying to get him to burp. 

Aaron walks into the kitchen pouring himself a brew, and walks over, sits at the table and slowly drinks his tea. Feels eyes on him and looks up at Robert and Seb who was staring at the bearded man and making gurgling noises. “You okay?” Sighs and nods; “yeah, m’fine.” Robert nodded and finished his toast. “Well, I have to take this one to Vic’s and have paperwork that needs to get done today.” Stands up and puts Seb in his pram. Liv got up as well; saying she was going to the pub to help Chas. 

Kisses Robert bye and watches them all leave; sighs and continues to drink his brew and running his hand threw his hair. 

 

He was sure he had forgotten something important today. It wasn’t work. It wasn’t anyone's birthday or anniversary. He was sitting in the cafe; looking into his cup of black coffee, ordering it 20 minutes ago; it had gone cold by now, trying to remember what he was forgetting. Contemplating texting Paddy or his mom but he didn’t want them to worry or get upset that he had forgotten something. 

“Can’t believe it either.” snaps out of his trance and looks up at Bob; “what?” “seven years today.” frowns, “seven years what?” Bob face fell a little and lets out a breath, “since uh… “shifts on one leg to another. “Bob.” starting to become impatient, “Since Jackson’s been gone.” 

Bob had gone back behind the register and Aarn had gotten up; walking out the cafe; slamming the door and walking out to the hot air. Sighs and walks into an ally, leaning against the stonewall and rubbed his forehead; how could he forget? It had been seven years. Seven years since he lost him, his first love. Leaves the ally. 

Walks into David’s store and finds some flowers; grabs a bouquet and hurries and pays for them before Tracy or David could make a comment, finds his car and gets in; drives up to the cemetery. 

 

Robert hadn’t heard from since he came to work and looked at orders; seeing he had none and had scrapped two cars for the day. He didn’t want to worry but how Aaron had been acting this morning; he couldn’t help it. He walked into the cafe; on the phone; leaving a voicemail. “Hey its me, just wondering if you fancy lunch in the pub. Call me. Love you.” ends the call and sighs. “An Americano to go please Bob.” Pays for his coffee and waits, checking to see if Aaron has texted. “Here you go.” Grabs his coffee and sighs; “cheers.” About to walk to the door. “Oh uh...If you are looking for Aaron; I might know where he is.” Looks back at Bob with a raised eyebrow; “where is he then and how do you know?” 

Bob sighed; “At the cemetery. Visiting Jackson; It's been seven years today.” 

Aaron had parked by the entrance and had his grip on the steering wheel; his knuckles turning white before he let out a breath and let go of the steering wheel; sighs and undoes his belt and grabs the flowers. Walks out of the car and walks up to road to the grave site. It had been a long while since he had been to visit Jackson. Not that he was purposely been ignored it or had forgotten today. 

Having a husband, a business and a growing family had taken so much of his time and he was moving on. What Jackson had wanted him to have, Hazel had wanted. What himself wanted as well, but he couldn’t help but feel horrible about forgetting. He found himself standing in front of the site, Jackson headstone that had been shiny and new now had rain and snow damage. You could still make out what it still said: 

Jackson Walsh   
Born 4th August 1980  
Died 7th June 2011

Loving son & Boyfriend. 

Feels a weight in his stomach and puts the flowers down; making a mental note to come back and clean up the weeds around it. “Hiye mate.” sighs. “It's been a minute huh? Sorry it's been a minute since I’ve visited and I apologise; Even Tho you would say I don’t need to spend every minute here. Saying you are sick of the sight of me.” Chuckles a bit and feels his tears water, “seven years.” Wipes the tear that escaped.

Sits on the grass and sighs. “It’s been...a very long seven years. Meet someone, ran off to france for two years, came back and met someone else, you would hate him;most people do.” Laughs and rubs his forehead. “I do miss you mate. I’ll never stop, i said you changed my life and I meant it.” Reaches over and trace Jackson’s name. “You will always have a place in my heart.” sits back down and sighs, wipes more of the tears that fall; enjoying the peace and quiet. 

After talking about his mom and Paddy getting married, having a baby. Meeting his nan, faith. Moira and Cain having a son and anything else he can think of. Stands up and kisses his hand and places his hand on his headstone. Walks back to his car; trying to get a hold on his crying. 

Robert had gone back to the mill and saw Aaron’s car in the driveway and walks inside the mill and sighs. Sees Aaron laying on the sofa; all curled up into himself. 

Walks more in and walks up to the couch and places his hand softly on Aaron’s back. ‘Hey” says softly. Aaron moved his head from being buried in a pillow. His face slightly red and his checks tear stained, “hi.” feels his heart break and goes around the sofa, as Aaron sits up. “I know about..today.” Aaron nodded and wiped his eyes again; “figured.” Robert sighed and grabbed his hand. “You want to talk about it?” 

Aaron let out a shaky breath; ‘I was just upset with myself at first that I had forgotten what today was and then I went up to see him. And then I felt more upset that I hadn’t gone up and seen him.” feels more tears fall. Robert squeezing his hand. “I guess...I put it in the back of mind because It’s easier but...I mean, seven years and half of those years I kept putting in the back of my mind. Today; going and seeing him.. Brought it all back.” 

Feels more tears fall and rubs his whole face, looks back at Robert. “Sorry.” Robert shakes his head and kisses his hand. “Don’t be. Aaron…Jackson was a big part of your life and he still is. To act like he wasn’t or isn’t, would be selfish of me. You should be able to remember him; remember the good and the bad and, when you are ready… we can talk about it.” Moves closer to Aaron and wraps his arms around his shoulder. 

Aaron had moves closer and buries his head in Robert’s chest, Robert wrapped his arms around him. 

Robert had moved him and Aaron upstairs into their bed, Aaron still having his head on Robert’s chest. Rubs his back and kisses his head. “I told him about you today.” Looks down at Aaron who looks up at him. “Oh?” Aaron sighed and nodded. “About me coming back from France and getting involved with Ross and the chop shop. How we meet.” Kisses his chest, “Well, when you are ready; I wanna hear how you meet Jackson.” Aaron nodded and sighed; “Thanks for being here today.” “Nowhere else I rather be.” Aaron smiled and lend in, closing his eyes and Robert smiled and meet him halfway and kisses him back, wrapping his arms around his neck, moving Aaron top of him. 

After eating dinner with Liv and playing some VR for an hour after, Liv said goodnight and Robert had started cleaning, waving Aaron off. Sighs and goes outside to get some air, walks to the edge of the driveway and feels the nice summer breeze. Folds his arms over his chest and sighs. Sees a piece of paper fall by Robert’s car, looks around then walks over; bending over, grabs it and stands back up. Turns it around and feels his breath get stuck in his throat and holds back a sob as tears fall again. 

Feels two strong arms around his waist; “Aaron?” shows Robert the paper; ‘miss you too A’ feels his hold tighten and kisses his temple. Aaron sighed and laid his head back against Robert.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic on ao3. Feedback is amazing. thanks for reading!


End file.
